Zynipedia:Leitlinien
Hier soll ein kleiner Überblick gegeben werden, wie ein Artikel für die Zynipedia aussehen soll. Dies ist nicht als imperative Einschränkung der Kreativität zu verstehen. Allerdings ist Zynismus als Begriff ein weites Feld. Wer will, kann sich gerne in der Wikipedia die Artikel zu Zynismus und Kynismus und am besten auch gleich die Artikel zu den großen Repräsentanten dieses Genres/dieser philosophischen Richtung durchlesen. Aber auch danach wird man sich nicht sicher sein, was Zynismus nun eigentlich ist, und was eine zynische Enzyklopädie genau sein soll. Was Zynipedia sein soll Ein Artikel der Zynipedia soll frisch sein, er soll aufwühlen und eine andere Sicht der Dinge ermöglichen. Er soll stark wirken und einfach frei raus sagen, was viele denken. * Wertungen: Hier kann vor allem im Gegensatz zu anderen Enzyklopädien einfach mal eine gewisse Wertung gesetzt werden. Beispielsweise kann man hier einfach mal schreiben, dass George W. Bush ein verdammter Waschlappen ist. Solche Sätze können im Schreiber und im Leser Gefühle der Befreiung auslösen. * Entfremdung: In der Zynipedia soll auch eine neue Sicht der Dinge ermöglicht werden. Es kann dafür sehr sinnvoll sein, Dinge ganz bewusst anders zu definieren oder vorzustellen, als man es gewohnt ist. In der Wikipedia steht zum Beispiel, dass Menschen eine Gattung der Nasenaffen sind. Im Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis steht über Menschen, dass sie meistens harmlos sind. Das ist definitiv eine Änderung der Perspektive. Sowas kann sehr erfrischend sein. * Anders: Die Zynipedia kann Dinge oftmals ganz anders darstellen, als es Usus ist in einer Enzyklopädie. So kann ein Artikel über eine Sache erst einmal weit ausholen und eine nette Geschichte erzählen, die sich erst gegen Schluss dem eigentlichen Gegenstand des Eintrages zuwendet. Es können komplette Änderungen der Erzählstruktur vorgenommen werden. Vielleicht besteht ein Eintrag zu irgendwas nur aus Fragesätzen oder alternativ nur aus Ausrufesätzen, die ihren wahren Informationsgehalt erst bekommen, wenn der Leser genauer darüber nachdenkt. * Informativ: Ein Artikel in der Zynipedia, der nicht informativ ist, ist am Gedanken einer Enzyklopädie vorbei gedacht. Auch wenn die Zynipedia auf den ersten Blick wie Quatsch aussieht, sollen doch ernste Informationen vermittelt werden. Der Zynismus ist lediglich ein Mittel, um die Informationen besser verpacken zu können. * Fair: Es soll hier nichts und niemand trocken davon kommen. Die Zynipedia soll alle Seiten einmal mit Dreck bewerfen. Wenn also über Frauen hergezogen wird, so sollten auch die Männer ihr Fett weg kriegen. Also immer fair bleiben. * Spaß: Ein Eintrag in der Zynipedia soll Spaß machen zu lesen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass hier ein Kalauer nach dem anderen gerissen wird. Aber der Leser soll sich inspiriert fühlen. Am besten funktioniert ein Artikel der Zynipedia, wenn einzelne Sätze daraus dem Leser Stunden später noch im Gedächtnis umherfliegen. Nietzsche sagte einst, dass ein guter Philosoph schreibt, um zitiert zu werden. Das sollte die Zynipedia auch tun. Was Zynipedia nicht sein soll * Unwahr: Auf keinen Fall soll hier gelogen werden, was das Zeug hält. Unwahrheiten zu verbreiten, nützt niemandem etwas. Zynipedia soll Spaß machen, ja. Aber jeder Witz ist nur dadurch witzig, dass er wahr ist. Zu behaupten, Adolf Hitler wäre ein großer Filmemacher wie es die Stupidedia macht ist weder witzig noch sinnvoll. Wenn Du Spaß am kontrollierten Schwachsinn hast, solltest Du Dich besser bei der Stupidedia engagieren. * Verschwörungstheorien: Auch soll bei Zynipedia nicht irgendeine Verschwörungstheorie aufgegriffen und als Fakt dargestellt werden. Hey, Penner: wenn ihr euern Mist aufschreiben wollt, geht zum Verschwörungs-Wiki oder schreibt einen Blog, den niemand lesen will. OK, Bielefeld gibt es nicht, am 11. September ist gar kein Flugzeug ins Pentagon geflogen und die Amis waren auch nie auf dem Mond. Wenn Du das wirklich glaubst, schaue bei Wikipedia nach, wie leicht man diese Theorien entkräftigen kann oder geh auf Dein Zimmer und schmolle. Auf jeden Fall ist so eine Erwähnung in der Zynipedia zwar nett, aber soll trotzdem nicht als Wahrheit dargestellt werden. Zynipedia ist nicht Deine ganz persönliche Propagandamaschine, ja? * Beleidigungen: Freie Meinungen sind erwünscht, wertende Aussagen auch. Aber sobald es persönlich wird, hört sowohl bei den Admins als auch beim normalen Leser der Spaß auf. Zu sagen, dass George W. Bush ein Waschlappen ist, ist eine Sache. Aber zu behaupten, er sei ein riesiges Arschloch, ist eine andere. Sowas soll hier auf keinen Fall vorkommen. * Witzeseite: Zynipedia soll zwar Spaß machen zu lesen. Aber trotzdem soll es keine Witzeseite sein. Hillery Clinton, George Bush, der Papst und ein kleiner Schuljunge in einem abstürzenden Flugzeug? Nein danke, dafür gibt es im Internet genügend Witzeseiten, die Deine Vorschläge dankend entgegen nehmen. Vandalismus Zum Entfernen von offenkundigem Vandalismus oder zum Sperren von eindeutigen Vandalenbenutzerkonten sind keine Leitlinien erforderlich. Dies ist selbstverständlich. Aufbau eines typischen Artikels bei Zynipedia Jaja, schon gut. Es gibt keinen typischen Artikel bei Zynipedia. Aber angenommen, es gebe ihn trotzdem, würde er vermutlich folgenden Aufbau haben: # Der erste Satz eines Artikels ist generell der, der am meisten zitiert und auch am meisten gelesen wird. Er bleibt den Lesern am häufigsten im Gedächtnis. Typischerweise ist der erste Satz eines Beitrags in einer Enzyklopädie daher ein Rundumschlag, der das Thema grob umrahmt oder aber eine saftige Definition gibt. In der Zynipedia kann man sehr gut mit dieser Konvention spielen, um den Leser gleich am Anfang zu verblüffen. Der erste Satz soll eine Bombe sein! Der Artikel über "Deutschland" fängt in der Zynipedia zur Zeit so an: "Deutschland ist ein Land von humorlosen Nörglern." Solch ein Satz bleibt im Gedächtnis, weil er prägnant ist und den Zynimsus des folgenden Artikels auf die Spitze treibt. # Der erste Absatz soll eine Kleinform eines Komplettartikels sein. Erinnere Dich daran, dass die Zynipedia informativ sein soll. Dazu bedeutet, dass der erste Abschnitt tatsächlich ein Äquzivalent zum ersten Absatz des gleichen Artikels der Wikipedia sein soll. Es sollen alle Aspekte des behandelten Begriffs zumindest angeschnitten werden. # Überschriften für bestimmte Bereiche des Zynismus: Zu vielen Begriffen gibt es einiges zu sagen, das zynisch ist. Diese verschiedenen kleinen zynischen Einlagen kann man durch Überschriften gut gliedern. Weitere Tipps * Haltet den Spannungsbogen aufrecht: Oftmals will man etwas cooles sagen, aber nach drei Sätzen ist dem Leser die Puste ausgegangen und er versteht den Zynismus im vierten Satz dann gar nicht mehr. Zynismus ist kurzweilig, sollte also entweder kurz gehalten werden oder geschickt aufgebaut. * Versucht nicht witzig zu sein: Zynipedia soll zwar Spaß machen zu lesen. Aber die Pointen dieses zynischen Spaßes werden nicht in der Zynipedia gesponnen, sondern von den Lesern selbst. Der Leser soll sich seinen Teil selbst denken dürfen. Ein Witz dagegen ist zu vorgegeben, das Ende des Witzes ist immer eindeutig und so kurz, dass der Zuhörer nur noch Zeit zum Lachen hat und nicht zum Nachdenken dazwischen. Bei der Zynipedia gibt es keine Pointen, es gibt nur humorvolle Aussagen. Die allerdings sind natürlich schon erwünscht, weil sie den Leser bei der Stange halten. * Versuch was Neues: Es ist nicht gut, einen Wikipedia-Artikel 1:1 umzuschreiben für die Zynipedia - nur eben mit ein paar bissigen Kommentaren. So funktioniert Zynismus nicht. Zynismus hat einen eigenen Fluss. Wikipedia-Artikel sind unter einer ganz anderen Zielsetzung geschrieben worden. Bei der Wikipedia wird jedes Wort auf den Goldwaage gelegt und trotzdem nicht zuviel an Informationen geliefert werden. Bei der Zynipedia legen wir allenfalls den Lesefluss auf die Goldwaage und den Lesespaß. * Habt keine Angst vor dem geistigen Eigentum anderer: Die Artikel in der Zynipedia wirken manchmal wie aus einem Guss und so sind sie meistens auch entstanden. Wenn man daran etwas ändern möchte, zerstört man manchmal zwangsläufig dieses Guss. Das ist aber auch ok. Dieser einheitliche Lesefluss in einem Artikel wird nach einer Zeit ganz von alleine wieder kommen. Wichtig ist aber auch, um was es bei dem Artikel alles gehen soll. Und da geht Komplettitierung vor. * Schaut auf die Diskussionsseiten und ins Forum: Spätestens wenn ihr feststellt, dass es Konflikte in Artikeln gibt, schaut in die Diskussionsseite oder ins Forum, um einen Konsens mit anderen Autoren zu finden. Dort kann man auch wieder versuchen, Artikel, die zu zerstückelt wirken, wieder so zu formulieren, dass der Zynismus wieder voll durch schlägt. Siehe auch * Wikia Policies * [[Wikia:Common_mistakes#Applying_too_many_policies|Central Wikia: Common mistakes: Applying too many policies]] Leitlinien